The Rules List
Write the first paragraph of your page here. General Behavior Treat others with respect and courtesy *No flaming, arguing, bickering, or causing problems between other players or admins. *If you have a problem, post a ban request WITH evidence. Absolutely NO Racism. *Racism is not permitted in ANY form. It is not allowed in OOC, IC, ventrilo, the forums, or ANYWHERE directed by PD. Post respectful ban requests. *If you only call someone names or make a post to induce arguments, then you will be banned from the forums and possibly the servers. Post respectful ban appeals. *No flaming, name calling, raging, or immature behavior of any sort. *If you truly believe you are innocent then post an appeal in a mature and respectful manner and provide evidence. *If you believe the admin that baned you was abusing their powers, address the situation in a mature and calm manner. *Breaking any part of these rules forfeits your chance to an appeal. Any attempt to bypass a ban is strictly prohibited. *If you are banned, it is for a good reason. Using alternate accounts will result in a permanent ban of the alternate account as well as an extension of your current ban, if not a permanent one. *If you lie to one admin as to why another admin banned you (in an attempt to get yourself unbanned), you will be permanently removed from our servers. * You should almost always remain in a PG-13 manner. *No "/me cums all over his face", **This includes names, item tags, etc. General In-Game Behavior Players are expected to read and understand our rules list. *By accepting the rule agreement when you first join, you imply that you fully understand how to RP and how to obey our rules. *Additional warnings are not required by our admins, though may be given out of their generosity. Absolutely no hacking or exploiting of any kind. *You will be permanently removed from our servers and forums with no chance of an appeal. *If you used to use them but they have since been deleted, make sure you unbind ALL commands for them. We can see when you press them, accidentally or not, and we will have no choice but to ban you. Use common sense. *If you think something might be against the rules or if you think you are doing something wrong, stop doing it. Ignorance is not an excuse to break rules. *As mentioned above, everyone is expected to learn and obey our rules. If you choose not to then it is completely your own fault if you break them. Two wrongs do not make a right. *If a player is breaking rules, that does NOT entitle you to break them yourself. *If you break them just because someone else is, then you are just as much at fault and risk being banned. Do not run around excessively not RPing. *By joining our servers, you are expected to participate in RPing. *Things that can get you kicked or banned include jumping on cars, deliberately non-RP suiciding via any means, running in circles or around senselessly. No spamming the microphone. *This includes any sounds. Programs like HLSS and HLDJ are not permitted in the RP servers. *Also applies to the Government Radio. Make sure that when you're talking to a player as a government official that you're not talking on the radio. The radio hotkey is "t". Make sure to turn it off whenever you're not explicitly trying to talk to other government officials. Just because of the condition of the server and\or players does not mean you cannot break the rules. *This includes things such as high ping, or low FPS. *Just because another player is doing something against the rules, doesn't mean you can.